


And Angels

by MissScorp



Series: Tale of Two Dopes [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bird lays the smackdown on the killer, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Malcolm is a danger prone dumbass as always, Sunshine defends her Bright-Boy, Sunshine goes to war, Sunshine is a fierce warrior bird, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: An intruder has invaded her nest and harmed her Bright-Boy. Sunshine goes to war with the Songbird to defend their injured nest-mate from this vicious predator.Cutscene from Demons. For Bad Things Happen Bingo, backhand slap.
Series: Tale of Two Dopes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	And Angels

Sunshine heard the lock on the big cage door click. She perked on her perch, anticipation fluttering in her wings, and pulsing in her tiny feet at the prospect of her Bright-Boy having come home early. It was such a rarity for him to come home when the light-ball was still high in the sky. The times he did usually were because he was covered in some substance she did not like the smell of.

Sunshine found herself hoping he came home early because he knew she was lonely and wanted to brighten her day as she often did his. Excitement coursed through her at the thought of getting to fly around their nest while he perched on that strange bench he seemed to like and quietly told her about his day.

Her enthusiasm dulled as she started to worry he came home because he wasn't over the sickness that kept him in his sleep-rest for many cycles of the light ball. Her Bright-Boy often ignored his health and well-being for reasons she couldn't understand.

Songbird once told her it was his guilty conscience.

As if her Bright-Boy was guilty of anything but bouts of stupidity.

She didn't think he was still sick, though. When Bright-Boy left that morning he had been in a good mood. As close to happy as he ever came. A bird could never guarantee what condition their cage-mate would be in when they returned to their nest.

The big door opened and Sunshine chirped a greeting.

Prepared for a reasonably cheerful response and a promise to let her out in a few moments.

No answer came from her Bright-Boy, though.

That did not make Sunshine happy.

She hopped off her perch and walked over to the side of her cage, chirping again, sharper this time.

Still no answer.

Why was Bright-Boy not replying to her greetings? Did he not hear her? _That's_ _possible_ _,_ she mused as she waited to catch sight of her silent nest-mate. Especially if he was busy on the picture-toy. He frequently ignored her when he was busy talking into the picture-toy.

Worry clawed its way through her belly as she realized it was also possible he was ignoring her because he was injured. Bright-Boy tended to do that when he injured himself. Those times she continued to chirp until he responded.

She huffed an annoyed chirp and peered through the thin bars.

She didn't see her Bright-Boy.

Didn't smell him, either.

And come to think of it, the footsteps on the stairs didn't belong to him, either.

Maybe the Songbird has come to visit me _._

That possibility made the little budgie trill with happiness. She missed the Songbird. Bright-Boy made her leave when he brought the Not-Songbird to live with them.

Without asking her for her permission.

She didn't speak to him for a week after that.

Pecked his fingers when he changed her food and water.

Flew out of reach while he cleaned the bottom of her cage.

Refused to come to him when he called her.

Bright-Boy seemed to understand she was upset with him. He just did not do as she wanted and bring the Songbird back. No, she had to take matters into her own feathers. Pretend she escaped their cage so he'd call the Songbird and ask her to come help find her.

Her plan worked perfectly.

The Songbird came and she helped find her in the box of Not-Birds she hid herself among.

She didn't move back into their cage, however.

Much to Sunshine's vexation.

She did come to visit her while Bright-Boy was at work. Hoping that was the case, Sunshine chirped a greeting to her, and hopped over to her cage door to await it being opened.

Only, it wasn't the Songbird who replied to her greeting.

It was someone else.

Someone Sunshine instinctively knew meant her Bright-Boy harm. Why else would they enter their nest while he was not home?

Sunshine started to trill and tweet as she fluttered around her cage.

"Vile, disgusting thing," the intruder snarled as they opened her cage door. "We will leave your headless body for the Infidel to find when he returns home."

Sunshine didn't much like the sound of that so she pecked the fingers that reached for her. The intruder let out a curse and pulled their hand back, allowing her to fly out the open cage door, and out of harm's reach.

"Disgusting creature!"

Sunshine fluttered to the top of the stairs and stared down at the shadowy predator defiling the sanctity and safety of her nest. _How dare you enter my nest uninvited_! she tweeted to the stranger. _Leave before I pull your hair out_!

Not that the intruder did.

"Abomination." They tossed a book Bright-Boy left on the stand next to his sleep-nest at her. "I will take care of you later."

That's what you think, Sunshine chirped back at them. Bright-Boy will return and he will find you here and will bring the Furry-Face Man and Wild Hair Girl to evict you from our cage.

The stranger ignored her as they moved about the nest, touching Bright-Boy's things, and muttering things beneath their breath that Sunshine didn't like. She didn't know who they were or why they wanted to hurt her Bright-Boy but she swore she wouldn't let them.

She'd protect her Bright-Boy even if it got her killed.

A soft chirp escaped her when the predator retrieved a big water dish from where they left it by the big door.

Only, it didn't smell like it had water in it.

No, the scent reminded Sunshine of when her Bright-Boy came home covered in a icky red substance she found offensive.

They took and poured the substance over Bright-Boy's sleep-nest, cackling in a way that sent shivers down Sunshine's spine. She stamped her feet and trilled at them to get them to stop but they didn't. No, they simply went and got another water dish.

This one they poured across the granite box with the water fountain she adored playing in when Bright-Boy let her.

 _Stop that_! she tweeted. _You're dirtying my nest_!

The empty water dish tossed at her was the stranger's response.

Sunshine stomped her feet, and flapped her wings, trying to make this intruder leave by intimidating them with her ferociousness.

Not that they did.

She ran back and forth across the railing, tweeted shrill commands at them.

Nothing.

The intruder went and got another water dish but stopped when footsteps sounded on the other side of the wood door. _Bright-Boy_ , Sunshine realized, feathers shivering. Bright-Boy is home.

And wasn't aware of the predator who hid behind the door.

Determined to save her nest-mate, Sunshine fussed as loud as she could, warning him not to enter their nest because of the intruder who had evaded it.

Not that he listened, of course.

Her Bright-Boy could be a danger prone dope, after all.

Even the Songbird thought so. She heard her call him that on a number of occasions.

Sunshine hated to agree with her but when he burst into their nest, calling out to her, his voice that shrill one she didn't like, she had too.

"Sunshine!"

The stranger attacked him with a howl that curdled the seed in Sunshine's belly. She chirped as Bright-Boy let out a scream of pain. He went down, head bouncing off the wood floor, and remained there, unmoving. Sunshine prepared to take flight as the stranger leaned over him, grasping hold of something protruding from Bright-Boy's back.

"You will suffer before you die." A shriek burst from Bright-Boy as they yanked the tool free in a spray of that icky red substance she so abhorred. "The Master has demanded it."

The intruder kicked Bright-Boy in his side, once, twice. Her nest-mate made a whistling sound Sunshine did not like. It was because of the intruder, she was sure of it. They had done something to her Bright-Boy.

Stabbed him with something, she didn't know what. From her perch she couldn't make out what the item the intruder held in their hands.

Not that it mattered.

They hurt her Bright-Boy.

She'd make them pay for that.

Sunshine dove from her perch, a tiny yellow bomber bent on exterminating this intruder in their nest. She flew around their face, beating them with her wings, tearing at the strands of straw that hung down their back, pecking at an ear.

"Abomination!" They shrieked, slashing at her. "I will kill you!"

Sunshine laughed to herself as she continued her attack. She might be small, but she was quick, fluttering in and out before the intruder could do her any harm. They again swung at her with the tool they used to stab Bright-Boy but a hand grabbed their wrist.

"You will leave Sunshine alone."

An excited trill escaped Sunshine at seeing the Songbird was there.

Protecting their Bright-Boy.

Their nest.

She fluttered back to her perch as the intruder spit at the Songbird, "Whore, bitch! You will die!"

 _Not on my watch_ , Sunshine determined, as she paced back and forth across the railing, searching for another opening to attack the intruder. She'd see them dead, first.

She watched the intruder and the Songbird dance around their nest, each vying for the tool the intruder held in their hand. She waited for an opportunity to present itself so she could help Songbird defeat this dangerous predator. Her attention was caught by the picture-toy as it went skidding across the floor. It bounced off Bright-Boy, who still hadn't moved since the intruder's attack, and came to a stop by his right hand.

"Loft!" Songbird yelled as she ducked a swing of the tool. "We're at the loft!"

Sunshine perked. Was Songbird trying to tell the Furry-Faced Man or the Wild Hair Woman where they were? She could help with that. She flew down to the picture-toy and chirped into it. The Furry-Faced Man must have understood her because he replied, " _We're five minutes out! Just hold on_!"

She didn't understand what that meant but it sounded good so she hopped over to check on her Bright-Boy. The smell of that icky red substance filled her nostrils, curled her beak.

 _Get up_ , she chirped next to his ear. _You have to get up_.

"Fly away, Sunshine." A scream came from the intruder. Something hit the floor but Sunshine didn't know what. Her attention was on her injured nest-mate. "Go on," he rasped. "Find somewhere safe to hide."

Sunshine ignored him and turned to see if the Songbird needed her help. She had been knocked back against the wood cubbies her nest-mate hid his toys and things in. She made a blind grab for one of the sharp things in the big block on the granite but the intruder was quicker.

"Is this what you want?" They drew the long, jagged-edged tool free, turned it in the faint light so it gleamed wickedly. "Try and take it from me if you dare."

Sunshine started to run across the floor, intent on pecking at their ankles, but Bright-Boy's words stopped her.

"Kill me." She spun back to trill at him, ordering him to not say such stupid things. "Kill me!" he said again, this time with such force that it startled her. She flapped back up to her railing, tweeting at him, but he ignored her. "I'm the one to blame! Kill me!"

His words distracted the Songbird, allowing the stranger to rear back and smash the side of her face with a vicious backhanded slap. The Songbird spun into the cubbies, striking her head against the edge of the thick wood, and slumped to the floor.

Where she lay, unmoving.

Fury shot through Sunshine. How dare they lay a hand on the Songbird!

The intruder moved towards her, the sharp, pointy tool gripped tightly in one hand, her face a mask of rage and hate. Sunshine swooped from her perch, chirping a shrill sound of attack. She beat at the intruder with her wings, clawed at her face, and hair with her talons.

"Filthy creature!" They shrieked. "I am going to kill you!"

Fat chance, Sunshine thought as she flew over to where the Songbird lay.

She tweeted to her, begging her to get up, to not avail.

"Filthy bird!" They tried to grab at her but Sunshine flew out of their reach. "I am going to shove you in the microwave when I get my hands on you!"

 _Ha_! Sunshine chirped as she flew around their head. _You can try!_

They slashed at her with the weapon they still held, narrowly missing her. Sunshine persisted, flying at their face and beating them with their wings.

"Sunshine, no!" Bright-Boy wheezed. "Get away! Go!"

Sunshine tweeted a, _Hush, I'm handling this_ , at her dimwitted nest-mate.

Not that he listened.

He never did.

To hers, and the Songbird's, extreme vexation.

"The Master wants you to kill me first, doesn't he?" Bright-Boy forced himself up to his knees, panting, face coated in that icky red substance she disliked. "Then kill me. I deserve it."

Sunshine chirped her annoyance. Didn't he realize she had a handle on this? That the Furry-Faced Man was coming to help them? The intruder slowly turned towards her idiotic nest-mate.

"Yes," they murmured. "Yes, Master wants The Woman to suffer by watching me cut the heart out of the chest of The Infidel."

"Do it then." Bright-Boy sat on his knees. Looked at the intruder through the hair in his face. "Cut my heart out."

Sunshine heaved a sigh.

Her nest-mate really was beyond stupid at times.

"Oh, I will." The intruder came around the granite box towards him. "In good time."

"Do whatever you want. Just let Sorcha and Sunshine go."

"Master was clear." They drew the edge of the pointy tool down his cheek, his throat, his chest. Thin scratches oozed icky red, infuriating Sunshine further. "The Woman will suffer by watching as I cut the heart out of the chest of The Infidel."

"Robert Harwood is Master, isn't he?" Bright-Boy didn't even flinch as the stranger pushed the tip of the pointy tool into his chest. "He convinced you to do this, said you will be together if you kill me and Sorcha, right?"

"Master shall reward me by offering me the position The Woman rejected." Red icky stuff bubbled and oozed from the small hole, staining the front of her nest-mate's shirt. "Master will love me above all others for I will have given him what he wants."

The Songbird had stirred she saw. To give her a chance to get to her feet, Sunshine flew at the intruder, beating at their face with her wings.

"Sunshine, no!" Bright-Boy yelled. "Fly away! Go!"

Not that Sunshine did. She continued to beat at the stranger with her wings, yanked at her hair with her talons, and pecked at her ears with her beak.

"Abomination!" The intruder swung the pointy tool at her but she evaded it easily and pecked at their hand. "I will carve out your heart and feed it to The Infidel before I am done with him!"

 _As if_ , Sunshine thought as she floated around to peck at an ear. _You will leave my nest before you harm my Bright-Boy further!_

Not that _he_ seemed to understand that.

"Go, Sunshine!" he begged. "Fly away!"

Sunshine debated beating _him_ with her wings. The stranger turned and hit him across the face with the back of their hand, knocking her dimwitted nest-mate to the floor. Sunshine went to attack again but the Songbird came from out of nowhere and jabbed something sharp and shiny into the intruder's back.

"Go!" Bright-Boy shouted at the Songbird as the intruder howled, a sound of pure, animalistic rage. "Get Sunshine and get out of here!"

"Remind me that when I'm not dealing with a deranged lunatic with a knife that I need to kick your ass for even suggesting that!"

Sunshine trilled her agreement as she flew at the stranger again.

"Just go!" he pleaded as the intruder slashed at them. "Run!"

Not that the Songbird listened any more than Sunshine did.

They were winning in her mind.

Especially after the Songbird hit the intruder in the back of the head with one of those cooking disks she and Bright-Boy put food in on the strange hot surface.

The intruder dropped to the floor without a sound.

Sunshine fluttered over to the granite box to rest. She chirped as the Songbird dropped the cooking disk and rushed over to the wood box next to their sleep-nest.

"What're you looking for?" Bright-Boy asked as he slowly sat up, hissing and groaning. "My gun isn't in there."

"I'm looking for the handcuffs I bought you as a gag gift when you graduated Quantico."

"You're going to handcuff her?"

"Damn right, I am." The Songbird returned to where the intruder still lay, something fuzzy in her hands. "Not taking a chance on her waking up and trying for another round of stabby stabby, thank you very much."

"Probably a good idea," Bright-Boy conceded as Sunshine trilled softly. "She's too dangerous to leave free."

Once the Songbird finished, she walked over to crouch beside their injured Bright-Boy.

"Let me see how bad you're hurt."

"Just a flesh wound." Her nest-mate's dumb comment earned him a dark scowl from the Songbird and a sharp chirp from Sunshine. "Okay, not as bad as what Watkins did to me, but still bad."

"Mhm." The Songbird unbuttoned his shirt and carefully peeled it back so she could examine his wounds. "This is gonna need stitches."

"Call Mandy?"

"She's at RJ's wedding upstate."

Bright-Boy heaved a sigh that turned into a small groan.

"Hospital it is then."

"I'll stay with you the whole time." The Songbird rest her forehead against his. "I promise."

Bright-Boy wrapped his good arm around the Songbird. Sunshine's heart overflowed at seeing her nest-mates cuddling. _This is our nest,_ she trilled at them as she flew down to land on the Songbird's arm. _We are nest-mates._

"I've never seen her act like she did." Bright-Boy trailed a shaky finger along her back. "It was like she was trying to protecting us."

"Our little birb saw her nest in danger and defended and protected it."

Sunshine ruffled and preened, basking in their praise, and in her nest being whole once again.

"She's pretty proud of herself."

"I'm proud of her." Songbird stroked her wings. "She was wonderful."

"Bright!" Furry-Faced Man burst into the loft, Wild Hair Girl, and a big man that Sunshine likened to a bulldog hot on his heels. "Where's Tammy Lynn?"

"By the couch."

"Damn," came from the Bulldog as his gaze moved to where the intruder lay. "Light-Bright took care of business."

"Mal's to much of a gentleman to hit a woman." Songbird tossed her head. "Sunshine and I have no such reservations and would happily do it again."

"Bright, you good?" Wild Hair Girl asked as she slowly walked over to where the stranger lay, still unconscious from the Songbird's blow with the metal cooking disk. "We got EMS coming."

"I might get a concussion to go with my shoulder injury if I say yes."

The Songbird cupped a hand around Sunshine as she rose to her feet.

"I still owe you an ass kicking for telling me to take Sunshine and run."

"Bright told you to run?"

A frown furrowed the brow of the Furry-Faced Man as he stared at Bright-Boy.

"I didn't want her or Sunshine getting hurt!" Her nest-mate yelped. "I was trying to protect them!"

"Looks like your skinny ass covered getting hurt while Mini-Bright and your bird protected you."

Sunshine chirped her agreement and nuzzled deeper into the Songbird's hand.

"It's just a..."

"Say it's just a scratch," the Songbird growled. "I dare you."

"Ah, Gil?" Bright-Boy lifted his head to look beseechingly at the Furry-Faced Man. "Hospital?"

"Wise choice, kid."

Sunshine chirped, _About time he says something smart_ , at them as she allowed the Songbird to return her to her sleep-nest.

They could handle cleaning up their nest.

She needed a nap.

It had been a rather busy day, after all.

Her nest was whole again, though, and that was all that mattered to Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome! This is a cut-scene from Demons. I wanted to add something from Sunshine's POV but it turned into something I felt stood better on its own. So, we get Sunshine defending her nest and her dimwitted nest-mates by herself (because never enough Sunshine content)!
> 
> This also fills my sixteenth Bad Things Happen Bingo square for the prompt: backhand slap. This also marks my first official Bingo!
> 
> Please, if you like this story, favorite/kudo it! Thanks for reading! Take care!


End file.
